Cocoa
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: One-Shot para el concurso de los Merodeadores


**_ATENCIÓN! Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING_**

**COCOA**

A esa hora aun no había disminuido el tráfico ni la gente en las calles y aunque las oficinas y comercios estaban cerrados, había bares, teatros, cafeterías y restaurantes abiertos. Eran principios de invierno, así que en Londres comenzaba a nevar.

Froto ambas manos para obtener algo de calor, ya que ni su abrigo, ni sus guantes, ni su bufanda alrededor de su cuello ayudaban mucho, el frio era muy intenso en Inglaterra. Caminaba sobre la calle Diagon, nunca antes había pasado por esa calle, y mucho menos caminando, su auto lo había dejado en el estacionamiento del Ministerio donde trabajaba; pero ese día quiso cambiar su ruta, de su trabajo hacia su casa en Godric's Hollow, tenía ganas de caminar un rato, había tenido mucho trabajo, así que había decidido despejar un poco la cabeza, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en la temporada en que se encontraban.

Paso frente a una cafetería, sencilla, nada ostentosa donde en lo alto se rezaba "Magic Works" pensó que sería un buen lugar donde encontrar calor, antes de llegar a su departamento, y claro, sería mejor con una buena taza de Cocoa bien caliente acompañado de unos cuantos malvaviscos, sonrió a la maravillosa idea.

Entro a la cafetería sacudiéndose la poca nieve que ya traiga consigo sobre el cuerpo, y sobre su loca cabellera, la revoloteo logrando en ella un aspecto más sensual. Dentro pudo sentir la calidez que ese lugar deprendía, así que se saco los guantes, se desabotono el abrigo y se aflojo un poco la bufanda.

Un hombre mayor con lentes de media luna le dio la bienvenida que estaba detrás de la barra junto con 3 meseros, 2 chicos y una chica, lo invito a sentarse indicándole que en unos momentos seria atendido para recibir su orden. Se acerco a una mesa que daba la vista hacia la calle lo más lejos de las 3 chicas, jalo la silla hacia atrás, dejo los guantes sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Miro a su alrededor, no había mucha gente, era un lugar pequeño, pero a la vez se podía notar lo agradable que se podía pasar allí dentro; al fondo pudo notar una pareja de novios, suspiro, hacía tiempo que no se veía feliz con una mujer. Deseaba tanto algo así!, cuantas veces no le habían ya preguntado sus padres James y Lily si al fin se había enamorado de alguna de sus novias, que ya era de sentar cabeza y siempre la respuesta había sido negativa, y quien lo apoyaba era su tio Sirius, ya que él le decía que enamorarse era lo peor que podía sucederle, pero su tío Remus no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya que llevaba 3 felices años junto a su esposa Nymphadora. Así que ese tema era prohíbo en la casa de los Potter ya que todos salían peleando, todo por el mujeriego numero uno: Sirius Black.

En una mesa cerca de la entrada se encontraban 3 chicas, una rubia de mirada soñadora, una morena de ojos rasgados y una castaña de melena desaliñada quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima y le sonreían significativamente, se pregunto si acaso en aquel lugar también servían ciertas bebidas que las hiciera actuar así. Él solo les hizo un saludo cortes, debía ser algo tajante, no quería ilusionarlas, resoplo, no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas.

Vio que en la barra se encontraban dos chicos, un rubio platinado con cara afilada y un moreno muy alto, seguramente más que él y que el rubio; los dos reían muy estrepitosamente, o quías eso parecía ya que el lugar era muy tranquilo, solo se podía oirá el suave murmullo de la poca gente que allí se encontraba y el radio que estaba encendido, pero juraría que sus risas se oirían hasta la calle. Se dio cuenta de que no dejaban de mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina, la observaban como esperando a que alguien saliera, pensó que detrás de esa puerta se encontraría la razón de la alegría de dichos tipos.

Miro hacia la calle, ya muy poca gente la transitaba, y uno que otro carro pasaba por allí, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse abochornado, quizás era el resultado de su larga caminata, se puso de pie y se quito el abrigo dejándolo sobre la silla de alado. Ahora podía verse el suéter con cuello de tortuga color beige que se acentuaba sobre su cuerpo bien formado gracias al ejercicio practicado. Otra razón para que el trió de chicas suspirara. Bufo, quizás lo mejor era irse…

- Buenas noches, puedo tomar su orden?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la calle que no había notado a la mesera que ahora se encontraba alado suyo sosteniendo sobre sus manos un pequeña libreta y una pluma, lista para anotar la orden del moreno. Se giro para mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron, marrón con verde "_acaso no me he quitado el abrigo? hace demasiado calor"_ el tiempo de pronto se detuvo.

Es que acaso había muerto? Porque solo esa era la explicación que encontraba al ver a un ángel, un hermoso ángel de cabellos cobrizos de piel blanca, casi translucida y ojos color marrón, en los cuales se perdió, una maravillosa mirada le estaba ofreciendo esa chica pelirroja, y su olor tan embriagante a fresas. A él no le salía las palabras de la boca, solo se dedico a observar semejante belleza.

Solo Merlín supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, Harry Potter solo sabía que estaba allí sentado como un bobo mirando a la pelirroja mesera en espera de su orden, quien le sonreía tímidamente, y a la vez preocupante por la inmutación del chico que tenía delante suyo y que la miraba como tonto con unos expectantes ojos verdes.

- Disculpe señor se encuentra usted bien? - al hablarle le hizo salir del trance pero esa voz cantarina lo hizo perderse de nuevo; trato de ordenar sus ideas, debía reaccionar pronto antes de que la chica pensara que estaba loco o demente

- Claro - balbuceo - lo siento - se afino la garganta - debe ser el frio que tengo tan calado al cuerpo - trato de sonreír, no debía verse más tonto de lo que ya se veía por semejante respuesta. La pelirroja lo miro dubitativa.

- Entiendo, así que...va a ordenar?

- Si…em…una taza de Cocoa y…malvaviscos por favor - debía controlar sus nervios, que le sucedía? nunca antes había paso por algo así!

- Ok en un momento se la traigo - anoto en la libreta y se alejo de la mesa perdiéndose tras la puerta de la cocina. 15 minutos más tarde salió con una bandeja sobre la mano y encima de esta una humeante taza de Cocoa repleta de pequeños malvaviscos blancos y un paquete de galletas de coco. Llego a la mesa de Harry, se inclino colocando la taza sobre la mesa y después las galletas, el chico dudo unos segundos y estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando la pelirroja al ver su duda sonrió

- Cortesía de la casa

- Vaya, gracias creo que vendré más seguido - le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa cautivadora, "_vaya, al menos volvía a ser el mismo, ya no babeo como hace unos instantes",_ la pelirroja se sonrojo _"se ve tan linda"_.

- Sera un placer tenerlo por aquí - dijo la chica un poco cohibida

- Háblame de tu por favor

- De acuerdo…

- Harry, Harry Potter

- Bien Harry si gustas algo más aquí estaré

- Gracias…

- Ginevra Weasley

- Bien, gracias Gin - la pelirroja volvió a sonrojarse y sin decir nada más se retiro, Harry vio como se marchaba y se perdía nuevamente tras la puerta. Sus movimientos, su sonrisa tierna y amable, su andar tímido y ese sonrojo. Simplemente no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla. Sonrió

De vez en cuando alguna de las tres chicas le sonreían coquetamente, pero todas esa veces fueron ignorados por el moreno; en otras ocasiones pudo haberles seguido la corriente y pudo haberse ido con una de ellas o solo con el teléfono de las 3 para más tarde llamarles; o simplemente cansado de la actitud de éstas se abría marchado de allí, cosa que no hizo, ya llevaba allí una hora, y se resistía a la idea de irse, la razón: cierta pelirroja con uniforme color verde, entallado a su pequeño cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Después de media hora ya llevaba 3 tazas de Cocoa que curiosamente estaba muy antojadizo de dicha bebida, solo había planeado tomarse una, pero ya iba por la cuarta, eso no era normal. Y para su buena fortuna Ginevra lo había atendido las 3 ocasiones, y no es que haya sido mucha suerte, procuro pedir la taza cuando los otros meseros se encontraban algo ocupados así que llamaba a la pelirroja aun cuando ésta estuviera atendiendo otra mesa. Siempre fue igual, esperaba a que ella mirara hacia donde él estaba, le hacía señas para que se acercara, luego con una gran sonrisa le pedía mas Cocoa, ella asentía para después irse y minutos después regresaba acompañada de otra humeante taza de Cocoa y sus respectivos malvaviscos, la dejaba sobre la mesa, el moreno muy sonriente decía _"gracias Gin" _a lo que la pelirroja evitaba mirarlo debido a su sonrojo para después articular un simple _"de nada"_ y luego irse.

Minutos más tarde las chicas se retiraron del lugar gracias al fallido éxito de conquistar al moreno, se fueron un poco molestas y bueno quien no se molestaría después de haber sido rechazada por semejante hombre. Poco a poco se fue vaciando el lugar y ya solo quedaban Harry y los 2 chicos de la barra quienes al paso del tiempo también se veían algo frustrados.

Para furia de Harry vio que en varias ocasiones los dos chicos coqueteaban con la pelirroja, eso le molesto en sobremanera, pero para su tranquilidad noto como ella los ignoraba olímpicamente y eso lo tranquilizaba, primero el saber que ella se sabía defender sola; segundo, no era como las otras 3 chicas que se vivían coqueteándole porque de lo contrario uno de esos dos ya tendría el número telefónico de la pelirroja, o peor aún, la esperarían a la salida para irse juntos sabrá Dios a donde, y por ultimo y no por eso la menos importante, sino lo contrario, era que él era el único que la había hecho sonrojarse durante toda la noche. A él no lo había tratado tan tajantemente como a los otros dos, sino que a él le daba un buen servicio, siempre en ella había una sonrisa marcada en esos rosados y delicados labios que le dedicada al moreno.

Al paso del tiempo el humor de los 2 chicos iba de mal en peor, no lograban nada con la pelirroja, y sin más decidieron irse con el rostro bastante serio. Más tarde Harry era el último en la cafetería, el encargado del lugar que era un hombre mayor le dijo que ya cerrarían el lugar.

- Oh por supuesto - la pelirroja al oír dejo de limpiar la barra exactamente donde habían estado los otros dos y se acerco a la mesa de Harry

- Que tal la Cocoa?

- Deliciosa - le sonrió de manera significativa, la pelirroja entendió lo que sobre líneas había querido decirle y se sonrojo pero ahora ya no bajo la mirada, la sostuvo.

- Grandioso - sonrió tímida - quieres la cuenta?

- Por favor - la pelirroja saco su libretita para hacer la cuenta

- Enseguida la traigo - se fue hacia la ventanilla y enseguida regreso con una pequeña bandeja, la cual traiga encima una notita - Aquí tienes - la dejo sobre la mesa y se retiro antes del agradecimiento tan efusivo que el moreno le pudiera dar.

- Gracias - dijo pero la chica ya había avanzado al menos dos metros, tomo la nota para mirarla, tomo su billetera del abrigo, saco el dinero y lo dejo sobre la bandeja; le había dejado una muy buena propina a la pelirroja, pensó que se lo merecía, eso y más. Agarro su abrigo, sus guantes y se acerco a la barra donde seguía Ginevra limpiando - Muchas gracias por todo Gin - la pelirroja se sobresalto al oírlo detrás suyo, dejo el trapo con el que limpiaba, se froto las manos sobre su delantal y se giro para verlo. Harry pudo oler por última vez esa maravillosa fragancia de Fresas, "_hueles al paraíso Gin"._

- No fue nada, espero que regreses pronto - frotaba más de lo normal sus pequeñas manos contra el delantal, se veía nerviosa, y algo contrariada, quizás por lo que acababa de pedirle al moreno.

- Prometo volver mañana, solo espero no fastidiarte si se me hace costumbre el venir a diario - sentía que no podía controlarse, ese perfume lo embriagaba en sobre manera

- No creo que eso llegue a suceder

- Ojala - le tendió la mano a modo de despedida - nos vemos Gin, fue un gusto - y ella agitó la suya correspondiendo el gesto

- Igual Harry - Tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, no supo identificarla

Durante los días siguientes no hubo ocasión en que Harry se apareciera por la cafetería Magic Works, era la misma rutina del primer día, se la pasaba allí dentro hasta que el anciano le anunciara la pronta cerrada del establecimiento. Solo que ahora respecto a las tazas de Cocoa se la llevaba más tranquilo, solo bebía dos, no había razón del porqué tomara tanto, simplemente debía calcular muy bien el tiempo para poder permanecer allí hasta que cerraran.

Ya había paso un mes y Harry creía que debía de hacer algo, no podía seguir así, temía que alguien más vivo le ganara y que todo lo conseguido durante ese mes se fuera por un tubo, Y para su mala fortuna eso paso. Cierto día había decidido esperarla afuera de la cafetería y encontrarse con ella "casualmente", siguiendo la misma rutina, espero minutos antes de que cerrar el lugar para pagar la cuenta y retirase. Se dispuso esperarla afuera, no paso mucho tiempo desde que el se saliera, solo 20 minutos, y afortunadamente ese día no hacia tanto frio; la vio salir, sintió una gran vuelco al corazón, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, solo que ahora ya no traía su típico uniforme de todos los días, ahora llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un gorro color verde sobre la cabeza, suspiro.

Pero todo paso muy rápido, apenas había reaccionado para dirigirse hacia ella cuando de pronto vio como un chico rubio se acercaba detrás suyo y la abrazaba por la espalda, sintió morirse, ella se giro para verlo y le dio un efusivo besa en la mejilla, sintió que dentro algo explotaba, un monstruo dentro acababa de despertar. No podía estar pasando aquello, ella lo abrazo y le sonrió ampliamente "_a mí nunca me sonrió así"_. No espero mas, creyó que no soportaría verlos ni un minuto, así que se giro sobre sus talones y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Hasta esa noche Harry Potter se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de la pelirroja, pero eso ya no importaba porque ella ya tenía a alguien más.

Nunca más volvió a "Magic Works", no quiso volver a verla, sabía que con solo mirarla le haría mucho daño, lo que también extrañaba era la Cocoa porque desde ese entonces no había vuelto a probar dicha bebida, porque el solo nombrarla lo hacía recordar a la pelirroja, ambas eran dulces y cálidas, según Harry la combinación perfecta.

Iba manejando su auto por la desierta calle de Londres, como cada noche después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que debido a una manifestación se había desviado hacia la calle Diagon, hasta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería, su respiración se agito, que debía hacer? Quedarse afuera y esperar a que ella saliera? O buscarla desde afuera? O entrar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Se estaciono fuera, volteo para ver hacia adentro, pero no la vio, apago el motor del auto, tomo las llaves y salió a la calle. Podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón, después de 1 año volvería a verla, "_estaría igual de bonita? No, quizás esté más bella". _Definitivamente era masoquista, pero no le importaba, daría lo que fuera por oler esa maravillosa fragancia que ella emitía y ver nuevamente su sonrisa. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y se adentro. Todo se veía igual, sintió la calidez que solía sentir cada vez que entraba a ese lugar, noto que algo estaba mal, pudo percibir el típico olor a Cocoa de siempre, pero ya no era acompañado por el olor a fresas, ese olor tan característico a la pelirroja.

El anciano al verlo le sonrió, le dio la bienvenida y lo invito a tomar asiento, pero Harry no le hizo caso, solo recorría toda la cafetería con la mirada en busca de Ginevra, no la encontró. Se fue a la mesa que solía usar, espero con ansias ser atendido por ella, pensó que a lo mejor estaría en el baño o en la cocina y que en cualquier momento llegaría a tomar su orden.

- Bienvenido, puedo tomar su orden? - escucho a su lado y su corazón latió fuertemente, pero no era ella, podía haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero nunca podría haber olvidado su voz cantarina. Y pues claro! que esperaba? que después de 1 año corriera ella a atenderlo? Error.

- Em disculpa, no está Gin...Ginevra? - no podía con la curiosidad - lo que pasa es que ella siempre me atiende - la mesera lo miro confundida - _"tonto"_

- No amigo, no hay nadie aquí con ese nombre

- Mira ella es pelirroja, tal vez de tu misma edad…

- Lo siento, no al menos durante los 6 meses que llevo aquí

- No puede ser - susurro abatido - _"donde estas Gin?"_

- Porque no le preguntas al dueño?

- El anciano?

- Si, se llama Dumbledore, él puede ayudarte con tu chica - le guiño un ojo divertida

- Ok gracias Demelza - la chica alzo una ceja - tu gafete - le señalo el pequeño gafete que se prendía en su blusa

- Oh claro, jaja aun no me acostumbro a esto, Dumbledore quiso que lo usáramos, llevamos 1 mes apenas - Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie alejándose de ella - Suerte galán! - escucho a la chica mientras se acercaba a la barra.

- Buenas noches - saludo al hombre con lentes de media luna

- Oh Buenas noches amigo mío, tanto tiempo, sabía que algún día volverías - Harry estaba confundido

- Ah si? - alzo una ceja

- Mi querido Harry lo recuerdo perfectamente - el moreno abrió los ojos - durante 1 mes estuviste viniendo aquí tomando acompañado de malvaviscos, llegabas entre la como ahora y te sentabas en aquella mesa donde estuviste hace unos momentos y la pequeña Ginny era quien siempre te atendía, te retirabas minutos antes de que cerráramos - Harry ya no podía abrir más los ojos de lo que ya los tenia abiertos, el anciano sonrió - o me equivoco?

- No señor, todo lo que acaba de decir es cierto

- Esplendido!

- Disculpe, me gustaría saber que paso con ella

- Harry, te has tardado bastante tiempo - se acaricio su larga barba blanca y se quedo pensando unos segundos - 1 año para ser exactos

- Si...bueno...yo..._"éste hombre como es que sabe tanto?"_

- Ella se fue al mes de que tú dejaras de venir, de hecho ella se iba a ir 1 mes antes de tus visitas

- No...entiendo

- Veras...no gustas algo de tomar?

- No, muchas gracias estoy bien, por favor explíqueme que pasó - dijo con voz desesperada, no estaba como para tomar el té con ese hombre, el hombre sonrió ante la actitud del ojiverde.

- Resulta que ella estuvo ahorrando para un viaje de un año a Paris, su familia no estaba en condiciones de pagárselo, digamos que era un capricho de ella, su sueño era conocer ese país desde pequeña, así que decidió entrar a trabajar, claro, con la condición de que siguiera con sus estudios, lo cual no fue problema, ya que pronto terminaría. - Harry lo oía expectante, no perdía detalle de todo lo que Dumbledore le decía - Ginny ya me había dicho que dejaría el trabajo porque ya había conseguido el dinero suficiente y que solo se quedaría por una semana, pero llegaste tu

- Yo? - él que rayos tenía que ver en esos momentos?

- Así es, esa noche que tú llegaste por primera vez era su último día de trabajo aquí

- Y?...

- Y no se fue por tu promesa - lo miro a través de sus lentes de media luna

- ¿?

- Recuerdas lo que hablaron ese día antes de que te fueras?...

_...- Muchas gracias por todo Gin _

_- No fue nada, espero que regreses pronto _

_- Prometo volver mañana, solo espero no fastidiarte si se me hace costumbre el venir a diario _

_- No creo que eso llegue a suceder _

_- Ojala, nos vemos Gin, fue un gusto _

_- Igual Harry ..._

- Prometí volver...susurro

- Así es, y cada día antes de irte le decías...

- Nos vemos mañana...

- Por eso nunca se fue, y no tenía problemas, ya que su boleto para viajar era para dentro de 2 meses, si había renunciado era para poner en orden todo el papeleo del colegio y al regresar de su viaje poder recibirse, el cual lo hizo por las mañanas para poder venir aquí por las tardes - ahora las cosas no encajaban, porque ella tenía novio, volvió a él la furia al recordarlos aquella noche, acaso para ella él era una simple distracción?

- Y supongo que se fue con su novio no? - dijo molesto

- Novio? Ginny no tenía novio en ese entonces

- Yo los vi, afuera, él llego por ella, era un rubio, por eso deje de...- se callo

- Harry creo que has cometido un gran error, ese joven que mencionas debió ser Colín, un amigo de Ginny

- "Amigo" claro - dijo haciendo énfasis en la primer palabra y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza

- Harry, estas muy equivocado

- Yo no veo por ningún lado donde esta mi equivocación, yo sé lo que vi Señor "_los amigos no se tratan tan efusivamente" _

- Ese chico ha sido amigo de Ginny desde los 11, fueron juntos a la escuela, y Ron, su hermano, diario venia por ella a la salida. - Suspiro - Hermione, la esposa de Ron había comenzado con los trabajos de parto, así que esa noche le pidió a Colín que viniera por ella para después ir hospital.

- Oh no - se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido

- Pero ahora estas aquí, y si dejas de ser igual de tonto que hace 1 año, podrías tener una oportunidad - el anciano alzo las cejas

- No creo que eso sirva, ella ahora está en Paris - dijo abatido

- Claro, pero sabes algo? la semana pasada me llamo (como cada mes) y me informo que dentro de 2 semanas estaría de regreso - sonrió y vio en los ojos de Harry esperanza - así que tú sabrás que hacer…

Por la mañana había hablado con su amigo Dumbledore avisándole que por la tarde iría a visitarlo, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono, y una que había vuelto de Paris, pero el ajetreo para recibirse le había impedido pasar a saludar a su ex jefe. Había extrañado tanto Inglaterra, a su familia, a sus amigos y hasta la cafetería, ese lugar que había sido su primer trabajo le traían bueno recuerdos…_Harry..._

Sí, se había sentido atraída por otros chicos, incluso había salido con un par de ellos, pero esa atracción nunca había sido catalogada o relacionada con ese sentimiento cálido que le recorría las entrañas. Amor. Hacía más de un año que no lo había vuelto a ver, unas lagrimas amenazaron en salir, pero se contuvo, no debía llorar por él "_no seas tonta Ginevra, él no te dio esperanza alguna…"_ eso siempre trataba de decirse aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Pudo haber jurado que ella le gustaba, lo podía ver en sus expectantes ojos verdes cuando la miraban, esos ojos que obtenían un maravilloso brillo después de sonreírle, también se había dado cuenta que la miraba mucho, podía sentir su esmeralda mirada en ella, varias ocasiones al sentirla volteaba a verlo, y lo comprobaba, él la estaba mirando, y en ese momento él le sonreía, mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente y volvía a su trabajo, sabía muy bien que ese era el resultado de cuando ella volteaba a verlo, así que evitaba hacerlo lo más que podía, pero no siempre lo recordaba, cuando menos se daba cuenta ella ya había volteado a verlo y él ya le estaba sonriendo.

A partir de que él pusiera un pie en ese lugar los días para la pelirroja eran más felices, lo que pudiera llegar a enojarla al instante se le olvidaba al recordar que más tarde vería la sonrisa del ojiverde y eso la hacía suspirar. Cada día lo esperaba ansiosa, faltando unos cuantos minutos antes de las 6:30 no paraba de ver la puerta esperando verlo entrar, y en cuanto el llegara ella sonreía y se dirigía a él para darle la bienvenida y sin tomar más su orden se iba a la ventanilla, no había necesidad, Harry tomaba la Cocoa de siempre junto con los malvaviscos y las galletas de coco, aunque a partir de su segunda visita él siempre las pagaba.

Pero todo su mundo feliz se fue para abajo cuando el moreno dejo de ir; el primer día creyó que quizás había tenido más trabajo del de siempre, el segundo pensó que a lo mejor se le seguía juntando el trabajo, el tercero…ya no sabía que pensar, habían ocasiones en que creía que Harry pudo haber tenido algún accidente, pero en seguida quitaba esa idea de la cabeza, no sabría que hacer si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su ojiverde. "_Por favor Ginevra, en verdad crees que alguien como Harry se puede fijar en ti?" _Ese pensamiento la volvía loca, quería meterse a la cabeza que a él ella no le interesaba, "_tonta, tonta, tonta"_ Era muy mortificante para ella no saber el porqué de sus ausencias, lo extrañaba demasiado y día tras día no perdía la esperanza de volver a verlo entrar, tan exultante y extremadamente guapo como siempre.

Ya un mes había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, era definitivo, él nunca volvería, y ella ya no podía seguir esperándolo, debía seguir con su vida, estaba a unos días de viajar a Paris, y su tonto entusiasmo con Harry no la detendría, aunque muy en el fondo le dolía mas que nada, porque después de 2 meses ya no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía por el moreno: lo amaba, se había enamorado perdidamente de Harry Potter.

No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba transitando la calle Diagon, estaba a unos pasos de la cafetería, inhalo profundamente, lo que estaba siendo no era sano, era masoquista, lo aceptaba, y no le importaba, miro su reloj, eran las 6:30, hora en que Harry solía llegar, había quedado en pasar a esa hora con la absurda razón de llegar a verlo "_Dumbledore dijo que nunca más volvió, pero quien dice que tal vez hoy corro con suerte? claro! si como no, vaya suerte la tuya Ginevra". _

Llego al lugar y se adentro, allí volvía a estar después de tanto tiempo, era bueno volver, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa que Harry solía usar, estaba vacía, a la mente le vinieron fugazmente todos los momentos que tuvo con el moreno, agito su cabeza, suspiro y se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Dumbledore dándole la bienvenida.

- Buenas tardes señorita, tome asiento por favor, en un momento la atienden - la pelirroja lo miro extrañada, acaso había perdido la memoria?, como era posible que no la reconociera?

- No Señor, yo…

- Ginny no discutas, y siéntate - dijo severamente a lo que Ginny obedeció, algo se traía entre manos ese hombre, sonrió y se giro y estuvo a punto se sentarse en la barra cuando una mesera se acerco a ella diciéndole que no podría quedarse allí ya que estaba a punto de limpiarla, la pelirroja estaba confundida, el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de limpiar la barra no implicaba el negarle que estuviera allí, así que estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la misma mesera le señalo la única mesa disponible, ya que curiosamente no había ninguna mesa desocupada. Se acerco a ella y se sentó, era raro, estar allí, precisamente en ese lugar en el que creyó encontrar al moreno; espero a ver qué sucedía. Vio hacia la calle desierta, comenzaba a nevar, suspiro.

- Bienvenida a Magic Works, puedo tomar su orden? - acaso su mente le estaba jugando una broma? Definitivamente el olor a Cocoa le afectaba la cabeza, giro su cabeza hacia la persona que le había hablado, quedo petrificada - te encuentras bien? - la pelirroja no podía articular palabra alguna, porque no solo sus oídos la habían traicionado, sino que también sus ojos. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

- "_No es posible, seguramente sigo en el avión y estoy soñando_."

Pero no era así.

Harry Potter estaba enfrente de ella, esperando la orden de la chica, y quien para colmo la miraba muy sonriente, definitivamente eso no ayudaba a su tranquilidad. Lo observo, llevaba el mismo uniforme de todos los que allí trabajaban, en su pecho traía un pequeño gafete donde rezaba su nombre, en sus manos estaban la libreta y la pluma para tomar las ordenes de los clientes; se veía tan hermoso, vio sus ojos y creyó desmayarse, como amaba esa mirada, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas eran su perdición. Le sonrió torpemente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

- Si gracias, yo… - comenzó a balbucear "_maldita sea Ginevra deja de comportante como una estúpida" - _estoy bien, creo…

- Entonces que te traigo?

- "_Deja de sonreírme así Potter"_ Em "_vamos! él se desaparece sin razón alguna y ahora que ha regresado como si nada tú te comportas como idiota" _una taza de Cocoa y malvaviscos esta bien "_bravo! no pudiste pensar en otra cosa mejor? así o más obvia al pedir lo mismo que él cuando solía venir?" - _bajo la mirada y él sonrió

- Claro, en un momento te lo traigo - anoto en la libreta y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, luego miro hacia la barra donde seguía Dumbledore y éste le guiño un ojo provocando un gruñido de la pelirroja, ese hombre tenía que ver en todo esto, eso quedaba muy claro.

Minutos más tarde Harry llego a su mesa, se inclino para depositar la taza sobre la mesa junto con una rebanada de pastel de fresas, ella lo miro y supuso lo que significaba, sonrió de lado.

- Cortesía de la casa?

- No - alzo la vista, estaban muy cerca, la chica podía sentir la respiración del moreno en su cara - cortesía mia para ti Gin - le susurro sonriéndole y ella le regresó la sonrisa

- Gracias - susurro igual que Harry, lo tenía tan cerca…bajo la vista hacia sus labios…sentía el loco latir de su corazón…"_hueles tan bien Potter_…_quizás…podría…"_

- No es nada - se separo de ella y se fue

_- "Dios! soy una estúpida" - _En ningún momento lo volvió a ver, estaba en la concia, pero nunca salió, era extraño, no estaba atendiendo a ninguna otra mesa, solo a ella, eso la hizo sonreír, porque aunque no supiera la razón de todo ese rollo le agradaba saber que él estaba allí solo para ella. Media hora más tarde ya se había terminado la Cocoa y el pastel, dejo su cubierto sobre el plato, alejo su taza. Pudo oler esa fragancia a madera que la volvía loca, alzo la vista y vio a Harry delante suyo_ - "De donde rayos salió?"_

- Que tal el pastel?

- Exquisito - quiso imitarlo tal cual él le había sonreído de manera significativa hace un año, pero no le salió del todo igual, así que lo único que logro fue sonrojarse.

- Excelente - el moreno se dio cuenta de aquello y sonrió - quieres la cuenta?

- Por favor - sonrió a medias, acaso allí se acababa todo?

- Enseguida la traigo - suspiro al verlo marcharse a la ventanilla. Eso era todo lo que había planeado? intercambiar los papeles? Se sintió muy triste. Él regreso con la bandejita - Aquí tienes, espero que regreses pronto

- Claro - dijo no muy animada y bajo la vista. No vio a Harry suspirar y sonreír y tampoco lo vio marcharse. Saco su cartera de la bolsa, dejo el dinero sobre la bandeja y busco al anciano pero no lo vio, estaba muy desanimada así que no quiso buscarlo y decidió regresar otro día, no quería seguir en ese lugar y ver a Harry ignorarla como si nada le hacía mal.

Salió de la cafetería y dio la vuelta pero no había avanzado ni un paso cuando una mano tomo la suya y una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo, volteo a ver la unión y siguió con los ojos el camino del brazo y llego hasta encontrar una mirada esmeralda. Harry con su otra mano le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, ella se limito a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del suave contacto de la piel del moreno con la suya, de pronto baja la cabeza y se aleja del moreno, él se sorprendió.

- Que sucede? - Ginny negó con la cabeza, Harry se acerco a ella y tomo su mentón para levantar su rostro - Gin… - la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se miraron por varios segundos.

- Te amo - dijo en un susurro pero el moreno logro escucharla a la perfección. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente sin apartar sus miradas, se separaron

- Yo también te amo Ginny - Harry se acerco nuevamente y esta vez se besaron profundamente, saboreando el sabor del otro y cerrando ambos sus ojos, disfrutando.

Al separarse sus ojos brillan al verse, su sonrisa se extienda. Se miraron con ternura, amor, mucho amor. Porque cuando dos almas se juntan en una, ni la misma distancia las separara. Dos almas juntas en un solo corazón latirán y en un sueño profundo se unirán.

_**FINITE INCANTATEM**_

* * *

**N/A**

Hey! espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot inspirado en la cancion Yo Quiero del gurpo Camila.

Y bueno ya saben dejen reviews plis :3

Chau Chau

Brit


End file.
